A New Day Has Come
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: A letter left by Sam's mother led her to face her feelings for Jack **Not a new story, some mistakes checked**


__

A New Day Has Come

Disclaimer : Sam and Jack belongs to each other.

A short part belongs to Lee Ann Womack (I hope you dance)

__

A/N : This is something I wanted to write for a long time but I never found the right moment to do it. And on the other day I just listened to a song that brought me the *moment* I was looking for_._

It may not seem happy but I really hope that you'll like it.

And one more thing before starting, I apologise for the English mistakes but this is not my mother tongue.

__

**************

"So, if no one wants to add a precision, the briefing is over." General Hammond concluded getting up, soon imitated by SG 1. "You got tomorrow off." He added glancing at Sam.

She smiled sadly to him but he read the gratefulness in her eyes.

They all knew that the next day was her mother's death anniversary and as every year when the circumstances had made it possible , they didn't work on this day. It was the same for Charlie's death day.

They left the room in silent.

O'Neill walked by her side.

"So, your father's coming tomorrow ?" he asked.

Carter nodded "Yeah sir. He promised me that he would."

The colonel gave her a sympathetic smile and she smiled back to him.

*********

The whole team and General Hammond were standing in front of the Stargate as the Tok'ra signal had been recognised.

O'Neill glanced at Carter, he could say that she was worried and in pain.

He turned his eyes on the blue ripping water.

However although he'd expected to see Jacob Carter coming through it, he was surprised and disappointed to recognise Anise/Freya. He immediately glanced at Sam and read disappointment over her face but the young major didn't say a word.

They joined Anise in the room. She looked at Sam and bowed her head like someone who's to announce a bad news.

"Major Carter, your father wants you to know that he is extremely sorry not to be able to accompany you on your mother's grave. He has been sent on a very important mission that he couldn't refuse." 

Sam stood silent not knowing what to say. She simply nodded and whispered a 'thank you' that was barely heard.

Then the Tok'ra turned to look at Jack but this one was observing his 2IC and knew how hard it was for her. 

Carter looked up at Hammond and this one nodded.

"I see you tomorrow major." he said. "I'm sorry." He added.

She left the room silently.

Anise was to talk to Jack but before she could even open her mouth, O'Neill left the room jogging after Sam.

**********

"Carter ?" He asked knocking on her door.

"It's open" She replied from her room.

O'Neill entered and closed the door behind him.

She was sitting on her bed, contemplating a little blue box. She didn't even look at him as any movements of her eyes would have let the tears she was holding back, rolling on her cheeks.

"Are you okay ?" he asked gently, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'll be fine." She lied trying to sound confident.

He sighed. 

"I'm sorry...that dad couldn't come." He added.

She finally looked at him and thanked him.

"Will Mark join you ?" He risked to ask.

"No. We're not in really good terms. I think that he will go with his family." She replied in a whisper.

Jack bit his lips and remained silent, thinking for a moment.

"You're not going there alone Sam." He finally said.

"I'm not ?" She lifted her head and asked in disbelief.

"No." He smiled softly getting up and extending his hand to her.

She remained immobile, not knowing what it meant, or what she should do but finally gave up and put her hand in his.

"If I may, I'll come with you." He told her tenderly.

"You'd do that for me ?." she asked under her breath.

He nodded and helped her to stand up.

"Thank you sir." she just whispered as more tears were shining in her eyes.

He reluctantly let her hand go.

"I join you out in half an hour ?" he asked opening the door.

She nodded and joined him on the landing.

He smiled and left her. She closed the door and leaned her forehead on the door.

Did she have the right to make him do that. He was her CO, wasn't he ? Though she wanted so much not to be alone.

She sighed and turned back to change into civvies.

***************

They drove to the cemetery in a religious silence. Sam stood inside the car for a moment.

"Why did you take it ?" O'Neill asked looking at the box.

"It belonged to my mother." Sam said. "When she died, my father gave it to me. Mark has his own one. She'd written a letter to each one of us. I guess that living with a marine had led her to considerate death as possible." She explained.

"You've never read it, have you ?" Jack said knowing that she hadn't.

"No." she admitted. "I never found the strength to."

She looked at him : "How did you know ?"

"I just knew it." He said shrugging slightly.

She nodded knowing that sometimes no rational answers could be found to some questions.

They got out of the car and went side by side to the grave.

Sam was still holding the box in her hands. She knelt down in front of the stone while Jack remained some steps behind.

She looked at her mother's name and even if it had happened a long time ago, it still hurt her like on the first day.

She could feel Jack's presence behind her and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel alone anymore.

She took a deep breath and opened the box with a trembling hand. As she knew, there was a letter in it, waiting in a white envelope where her name was written.

Sam shivered recognising her mother's handwriting. 

"For my little girl Samantha" was written on one side.

Sam closed her eyes and reached out the letter.

"_My dear little one,_

I'm certainly looking at you from the sky over your head and I must be so proud of the beautiful and kind person that you are today. 

Living with the fear of losing someone you love has helped me to realise that life was a precious gift that can always end.

That is why I decided to write you a letter. I did the same for Mark and your father, just in case...

I just hope that you won't need to read this letter too soon because my dearest wish is to be by your side all along your life. I just wish that I will live long enough to see you growing as long as possible.

Though I want you to know that finally, no matter how long I live, because from the day of your birth I was proud of you. 

Your smile and your eyes are my shining sun and my two most brilliant stars. With you I always feel home no matter where we were. You are my beacon through the darkest night.

I want to thank you for that and all the things you bring me with your joy of life, my love.

I hope that you're now happy in your life.

I hope you'll never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger and may you never take one single breath for granted.

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, that whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, I hope you dance.

I know that you will need some time to read this letter. 

And in a way, I'm glad that you've finally found the strength to read it. Because **he** is giving you this strength. 

I am happy that you've found someone who deserved the extraordinary person that you are Samantha. It may sound strange for you because I don't even know his name or how he looks like but tell him that I love him for making you happy. 

I hope that you share with him all the love that you feel inside your heart. 

Be happy my daughter.

I love you

Your mother."

Jack knew that she'd made a very difficult effort to read this letter. She was quite motionless, except when a sob came up into her throat and shook her. He'd never seen her like that before and didn't really know what she needed. 

Did she want him to leave her alone or was she waiting for him to help her ?

Sam was crying as she'd never cried in her whole life. She had finally been able to find a way to say goodbye to her mother. 

Someone had said that goodbye was the saddest word we'll ever hear. She had first thought that Goodbye was the last time she had hold her near but she still missed something. 

And her mother had guessed it.

As she had guessed that only Jack could have given her this strength.

Sam replaced the letter in the box and put it on the stone, she stood up slowly. She turned on herself and looked at him.  
He was still waiting for her. Through her tears, she smiled to him.

"Thank you." she said walking to him.

"There's nothing to be thankful for Sam." He smiled.

"Oh no, you're wrong. I have to thank you for everything you bring into my life. For everything you are to me." She said still crying softly.

She came closer and placed her hands on his chest.

He took them into his hands and kissed her fingers.

She smiled softly and placed her head on his chest as he opened his arms to hold her tight. He hugged her tenderly and kissed her hair.

"She asked me to say that she loved you." Sam said tilting her head to look into his eyes.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise and Sam caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"You will understand when you'll read the letter."

"It's yours." He tried to protest thinking that she was only doing that because of any feeling of guilt or as a way to thank him.

"Please, read it." she repeated. "Not today, not here. But I would like you to read it, whenever you feel ready." Sam added. And as she still saw the glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes, she whispered "Jack, please."

He nodded "I promise you."

"Thank you" she said brushing his lips with a quick kiss.

He smiled to her. She turned back and took her box.

She made her way to leave the place and looked at him. She offered him her hand with a tender smile.

They walked to the car, hand in hand, knowing that a new day has come.

The end

***************

Thanks a lot for reading

Feedbacks always appreciated 


End file.
